Teen Wolf : Multi-One Shots
by Evanaissante
Summary: Plein d'histoires sur de nombreux personnages, parfois drôles, parfois pas, multi-pairing, beaucoup de hurt!Stiles à venir. (Stydia, Sterek, Scallison, Sciles, Skira, Stalia)
1. Stydia : L'ambition et son contraire

**L'ambition et son contraire**

Nathalie Martin, étrangement personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Martin avant son divorce, était intelligente.

Un peu trop parfois.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, vraiment, comme ce n'était pas la faute de sa fille d'être un petit génie de 7 ans.

Ce ne fut pas l'avis de son ex-mari. Il avait toujours raconté à tous-ceux qui voulait l'écouter que si lui et Mme Martin (sa voix devenait rauque et son ton amer) avait divorcé c'était tout bonnement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui.

Lui, Jeff Martin, agent immobilier médiocre qui c'était toujours vu en haut de l'affiche avait du supporter l'ambition grandissante de sa femme et son succès.

Horrible, vraiment.

Dés qu'il avait Lydia, une semaine sur deux, il se lançait dans un discours répétitive et barbant sur la place de la femme au sein d'un foyer équilibré.

Nathalie avait faillit le tuer quand elle l'avait appris par les questionnements de sa fille sur _si pour de vrai Maman, il ne faut pas être trop douée pour être une bonne épouse?_

Et malgré sa maturité, Lydia n'était qu'une enfant qui croyait ce qui sortait de la cavité buccale trop grande de son géniteur.

Ce que Nathalie aurait donné pour pouvoir lui coudre la bouche avec du fil dentaire mentholé.

Sa colère n'avait que grandi face aux fréquentations de sa fille année par année, semblant tous prendre sa fille pour une charmante godiche.

Des idiotes en mini-jupes, des sportifs hormonales, un petit-ami torturé aux yeux remplit de haine et puis un jour…sa fureur s'apaisa à l'arrivée d'une jeune fille attendrissante,son copain adorable...

Et ce garçon, pâle, un peu frêle, au regard amoureux.

Qui pensait qu'être intelligente ne pouvait être qu'une qualité séduisante.


	2. Stalia : In Between

**In between**

Malia était un coyote.

AvaIt été un coyote.

Malia était humaine.

Avait été humaine.

Scott l'appelait un were-coyote.

Lydia dit que were vient du vieux anglais qui veut dire 'homme'.

L'homme-coyote.

Mais, dans la langue actuel "were" est la conjugaison du mot être au prétérit, (les cours d'anglais servent, elle se sent légèrement fière de savoir ça).

Were veut dire autre chose que "homme" ou dans son cas "adolescente de 17 ans presque normale", were veut dire être, ne pas seulement être humaine ou coyote. La femme ou l'animal.

Elle est l'entre deux.

Scott ne semble pas comprendre se qu'elle veut dire.

Peut-être parce qu'il contrôle parfaitement sa transformation.

Qu'il ne sent plus vraiment les effets de la pleine lune.

Ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas le tempérament d'un garçon transformé en bête pendant neuf ans. (Probablement la deuxième option dit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble un peu à celle de Stiles).

Elle essaye de l'expliquer à Kira.

Mais la kitsune, la regarde juste avec des yeux remplit d'inquiétude avant de lui demandé si elle n'est pas malade.

Derek à l'air de saisir un peu ce qu'elle raconte.

Cependant, il ne capte pas tout, probablement parce qu'elle à toujours un vrai problème avec les mots.

Lydia hoche la tête sans la regarder, elle est en train d'écrire sur un bloc un tas de nombre et de lettres que Stiles lui à dit ne PAS être des maths.

Elle tente de voir Morrel pour en discuter, même si elle n'est pas fan de cette dame qu'il c'est introduite dans sa vie quand elle voulait être seule et qui la toujours regardée comme si elle était une erreur à réparer.

Mais la conseillère n'a pas le temps pour elle, pour sa théorie étrange que personne ne semble comprendre.

Malia se sent très mal après ça. Triste, oui, en colère, un peu mais surtout...déçue. Oui, c'est ça.

Elle n'explique pas à Stiles.

Elle n'a pas besoin. Scott lui en parle et c'est lui qui vient vers elle, la serre un peu contre lui, (elle n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est normal qu'un corps aussi fragile que le sien puisse la réchauffer et la rentre si confortable en si peu de mouvements), et murmure doucement dans son oreille dont il à dégagé les mèches de cheveux avec tendresse :

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Que tu n'es pas humaine ou coyote, tu n'es pas l'un sans l'autre. Scott ne se voit en loup que quand il est transformé, tout comme Derek, leur instinct de prédateurs ne...se réveille pas quand il sont "normaux", si ils le sont seulement. J'ai compris que quand toi, tu te regardes dans le miroir tu ne vois pas seulement une humaine ou un coyote. Tu vois les deux. Le mélange de...l'ancienne Malia et de la...Malia des bois. Une...harmonie, je suppose.

Elle rigole un peu et se retourne. Il la sert toujours et elle presse sa joue contre la sienne.

Malia ne lui demande pas comment il a capter tout ça. Elle l'embrasse fort, caressant sa peau si chaude avec ses doigts si froid.

Elle n'a pas besoin de formulé une question.

Elle connaît déjà la réponse.

Malia est aussi fière de savoir ça.


End file.
